Salmonella typhimurium tester strains are of use in examining the metabolic activation of chemical carcinogens using mutation as the endpoint. This project will determine the influence of age on the metabolic activation of carcinogens by preparations from liver, lung and kidney of female rats of different ages and determine the influence of pituitary tumors which occur with high frequency in senescent female rats of this strain.